


The Cup

by natmerc



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Choices, Gen, Morality, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natmerc/pseuds/natmerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble posted for LJ user brightknightie in May 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brightknightie).



Another cup. The museum had found it and it was to be the centerpiece of their new exhibit in memory of Alyce Hunter. Felix had sent the flyer for the exhibit along with the monthly De Brabant foundation information. He'd stared at it for hours that day, waiting for the sun to go down and release him.

His memories were uncertain now after the gunshot, so he researched it again. It was a cure. To gain mortality he must pass the heart's-blood of one he loved from cup to cup then drink. Humanity again. Begin life as he'd left it.


End file.
